You Grew Your Hair Out
by shitski
Summary: France and England were best friends as children until England had to move away. 10 years later they meet again, only to find out that they have nearly forgotten each other. Sorry for crappy summary! France x Fem!England Smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first published fan fiction so please give review and give positive criticism!

This is obviously France X Fem!England. There will be smut in one of the later chapters, it won't take long, I promise!

**Note**: For Fem!England's name I used** Alice** because it seemed to be one of the most popular in the fandom.

* * *

"Francis?" The six year old British girl sniffled as she pushed up her glasses to whip her tears away.

She sat on the edge of her bed looking down at the blonde boy who knelt on the floor in front of her, packing away her neatly folded clothing into her suitcase. He looked up at her noticing the tears fall down the side of her cheek leaving a wet trail down to her chin.

"I don't-" She stuttered finding it hard to find the right words. "Francis, I don't want to leave."

Francis stood to his feet and crawled onto the bed next to his now sobbing friend.

"I'm sorry Alice." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't wish for you to leave either, but it's not our choice _mon cher." _

Alice Kirkland's parents were moving away, forcing Alice to leave her best friend, Francis Bonnefoy, alone. Although they did bicker often, Francis did care for her and has always looked after her as if she were the most important person in the world. As for Alice, although she would never admit it to him, she had much respect for this seven year old she considered her best friend.

Alice brushed his hand off her shoulder and turned the opposite way, burying her face into her fluffy blue sleeves. "But-" She whipped her head back around to look Francis in eye. "But who is going to play with me, or have my back when people pick on me, or-" She stopped herself from going any further and just threw her arms around the French boy's neck placing her face on his shoulder to cry. He gave her a light pat on the back, wishing she wasn't sad anymore. She looked up at him still sobbing waiting for him to reply.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to start standing up for yourself now, Alice. I can't always be here for you and I-" Francis really didn't want to touch on the subject of her leaving. It made him really sad to know he might not see his best friend anymore. He wanted to focus on having fun on her last day with him. In attempt to change the subject, or at least lighten the mood, the boy said. "Alice..." She nodded at him. "Do me a favor and...Uh...Grow your hair out, for me." He played with one of her pig tails. "I think It would look really pretty." He confessed, twirling the short blond hairs and the light blue ribbon holding them together in between his tiny fingers.

She glared at him confused on why he brought something that silly and ridiculous up at a moment like this. All he did in reply was grin. "Idiot." She pushed herself off of him and crossed her arms causing her frilly dress to ruffle around where her arms were placed. Francis chuckled and jumped off the bed. He ran to her closet and searched for a football for them to play with. He had found one and gestured her to the door.

"Come on, let's go play before it gets dark out,_ mon ami_!" Francis swung the door to her room open. "We can finish packing your stuff later!" Alice wiped the last of her tears off her slightly reddened face and nodded. She made her way towards Francis and gave him an unexpected kiss. Francis' eyes widened. Before he could let a word slip out of his mouth, she walked off out of her room. "Don't you dare forget me, _Frog_!" She insulted the boy as she marched down the staircase to her two story house.

Francis chuckled and replied. "Trust me. I won't. I promise."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. The other chapters will make up for it, there just wasn't much I could do with this part. Please **Review**! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Let's get right to it!

* * *

Ten long years had passed since the last time Francis and Alice had seen each other. For the first year or so, they kept in constant contact, called each other every day, wrote letters, mailed each other presents on holidays. But as time went on, the calls became less frequent, the letters were occasionally, and presents never showed up. Eventually it all stopped and not a single word was exchanged between the two.

Francis Bonnefoy, now a seventeen years old, has moved into a small town with his parents and younger brother Matthew. He didn't know much about this new location, or really anyone who lived there, so he was on his own for this one. And if just moving in wasn't stressful enough, he was starting at a new school.

Francis sighed as he crawled out of his messy bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror for a while, examining his messy bed head, the stubble that took up most of his chin, his sleepy eyes, and everything else that seemed to just naturally come to him every morning. He continued on with his basic morning routine then left for school, which happened to be in walking distance from his new house.

As Francis approached the school, his body became uneasy, tense, and goosebumps creeped up his arms and the back of his neck. Although he seemed to be very calm, cool, and collected on the outside, he was practically screaming in his head. And as he had feared most, it was first day of school and he was already lost. Francis eventually come across his first class though, late of course but that didn't really seem to matter much. The only available seat left was the back corner of the class room, which he didn't seem to mind at all. Francis surveyed the class room as he made his way to his seat. He noticed a small group of girls eyeing him at the opposite side of the room. Being his charming self he winked at the girls and blew a kiss. "_Bonjour Mesdames_."He nearly whispered. Following that was giggles from the young women. The only other female in the room sat strangely far away from the others, and to his surprise, didn't even look at him. Francis slouched down in his seat and examined this girl from afar. Her long, blonde pig tails hung like curtains over her pale shoulders and down her back. Her lips were a light glossy peach color and her eyes were a piercing emerald green. He could of sworn he has seen her before. _Maybe she is a model, or an actress, or I've dreamt about her. _He thought to himself. _She is oddly familiar..._

He was suddenly broken out of his daze by the tan, brown haired male in front of him. "You seem to be good with the ladies, si?" He chuckled and smiled at the Frenchman. Francis shrugged and smirked.

"I guess so." He replied shamelessly. The Spaniard laughed and turned around almost completely to face Francis and another man with sheer white hair and hypnotizing red violet eyes, whom he nudged to get his attention.

"What's your name, _amigo_?" The friendly Spaniard questioned.

"Francis, and you?" Francis made eye contact with both men as he introduced himself.

"I am Antonio and this is Gilbert." He gave Gilbert a light pat on the shoulder. Gilbert smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you both." Francis leaned his elbows on the desk. Distracted by these two new friends of his, he practically forgot the girl he was eyeing even existed. That seemed to be the point where she turned to get a better look at him. She as well found this young man to be very familiar as well and it bugged her knowing that she has seen him before but cannot exactly put her finger on it. The vibe he gave off was also familiar too, charismatic, charming, and yet very comforting. _Who the bloodly hell is this kid?! _Alice became aggravated at herself.

As quickly as the day started it came to an end. Alice had left for home in a rush to get started on chores so she could have the rest of the day to herself. Her life didn't seem to be very hectic, it was rather carefree and easy going. Francis on the other hand had a lot to focus on, especially finishing moving in. Francis walked out of the crowded school with his two new comrades, who had offered to help him and his family get situated into their new house.

"Umm...How does 4 o'clock sound?" Gilbert suggested a time for them to meet at Francis' house.

"4 won't work, I have to go pick up my little brother from school at around 4." The blonde stated. "I should be home by around 4:30, would that be okay?"

"Sounds awesome!" The German exclaimed.

"We will be there, see you later amigo." Antonio smiled as they all parted their separate ways. Francis had been glad to have already found some people that he was comfortable around. The young Frenchman started on his way back home when he noticed the same group of girls, giggling and smirking to themselves as he walked by.

"Bonjour." He politely greeted at he passed by them. The giggles became louder. That is when her remembered the familiar blonde. She was rather beautiful. Beautiful didn't seem to describe it, more like stunning. Francis didn't seem to notice the smile that grew on his face when he thought of those eyes, her silky long hair, and porcelain skin. As he arrived home he became distracted once again by house work, but it wasn't long until he left again to pick up his little brother.

Francis enjoyed going for walks, whether it was necessary or not, it gave him time to enjoy his surrounding and being alone and stress free. Thoughts seemed to flow in and out of his mind carelessly the further he got himself away from the stress and fro, his home life. Lost in his own mind, Francis barely payed attention to anything happing around him, including the football that came flying at his face. The sharp impact definitely knocked him back into reality. He swiftly turned to see where it came from, and there she was. The stunning little woman with pig tails standing there eagerly waiting for the ball to be passed back to her. She stood firmly with her arms crossed, leaning her weight onto one leg. Little did he know that the kick towards him was intentional.

"Sorry about that, mind passing it back?" She asked in a sassy voice. Francis laughed and dropped the ball to the ground, kicking it back to her. He found her British accent to be cute and rather suiting to her personality. "Nice shot." She complemented. In return, she kicked it back to him hoping for him to start up a game with her.

"I don't have time for this _mon ange._" He stated lightly kicking it back to her. She gave him a pouty, yet angry look. She wanted a chance to talk to this boy, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. He continued to walk on by, his hands in his pockets. Unlike earlier his messy blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail, excluding severely loose locks of golden hair that seemed to sneak away and hang around his face, he also seemed to be much more relaxed than earlier.

"Fine, arsehole." She kicked the ball up into her arms and began to stomp back inside her house.

"My name is not 'arsehole'." He exclaimed, continuing to walk away far enough to the point where he almost had to scream it. "It's Francis." He disappeared from sight. And that is when it clicked. That is when it all started to make sense for the young British woman. This was her childhood friend, her first love, her closest companion, and he didn't even remember her even though he promised he would.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon I promise! :D Please review!

Translations:

mon ami- My friend

mon cher- My dear

mon ange- My angel

Bonjour Mesdames- Hello ladies._  
_

If I forgot any or messed up let me know! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Here you goes guys! Please review! :3

* * *

The next day started rather hastily for Alice. Ever since the moment she realized who this mysterious blonde Frenchman really was, she couldn't get her mind clear of cluttered thoughts and memories. It nearly kept her up all night. The thoughts were always different and mood changing. She let happy memories from her childhood with him cross her mind with ease, followed by the depressing moments of her leaving and having to start up a new life all alone, and the even more depressing, yet angering, thoughts about the fact that Francis did not even remember her. Alice honestly didn't know what to do when she had to see him again. _Should I approach him about it? Ignore him? Wait for him to remember?_

Alice left her house and entered the school still pondering the day ahead of her and the choices she might have to make. She leaned her sturdy back against her locker, arms crossed, tapping her foot rhythmically waiting for her perky friend, Amelia Jones, to stroll on by. Amelia was one of her few friends she had at this school since she moved. Amelia was sweet, funny, but at times, annoying and a little too perky and independent. Alice and Amelia often picked on each other for no apparent reason, but it wasn't like they meant to be mean or too offensive, it was just they way their personalities clashed. And like expected, Amelia came dashing towards Alice.

"Mornin'!" She greeted loudly.

"Hey." Alice said quietly.

"What's up?" She questioned. Alice shrugged staying completely silent and making no eye contact. Amelia could sense that there was something bothering her, she was more grumpy than usual. "Why are you so grouchy this morning?" She punched Alice on the shoulder playfully.

"I'm not grouchy." Alice stated firmly. Amelia laughed at her pathetic attempt to lie to her. "What?! I am not!" She tried to convince Amelia, and herself as well.

"Okay...Grouch." Amelia sarcastically insulted with a grin on her face. Alice shoved the American away from her and crossed her arms, giving her a pouty face.

"Shut up...Idiot."

Amelia regained her balance from the oddly strong push and immediately placed her elbow on the Brit's shoulder leaning most of her body weight onto her. "Really dude, what's going on?" Amelia sounded more caring and considerate this time, figuring if she was going to egg her on, might as well be somewhat nice about it. "Family trouble? Princess can't keep a job?" Amelia teased her anyways. Alice sighed and gave in.

"Some one that I...really care about...a long time ago that is...umm..." Alice tried to explain her situation as vaguely as possible. "...Has forgotten about me, even though they promised they wouldn't..." Alice scratched her head finding this awkward to talk about. Amelia stood up straight, the smile on her face slowly faded feeling sympathy for her.

"Like...how long is 'a long time ago'?" Amelia interrogated.

"Like 10 years..." She confessed. The smile on Amelia's face started to reappear.

"Well no wonder they forgot! 10 years is a long time, dude! I'm sure almost anyone would forget." She tried to reassure the pale female that there was little to worry about. "Just talk to them about it, I'm sure they will remember and everything will be good!" Alice smiled at Amelia's attempt. She did kind of prove a point.

"I guess you're right, kid." Alice admitted.

"When am I not?" Amelia said in a cocky tone of voice.

"97% of the time." She began to walk away. Amelia chased after her.

"Dude, not cool!" The girls scurried to their first classes, Alice ended up being one of the first to arrive to hers, as usual. Most of the time that was good because she got to pick which ever seat she wanted, which was any where away from the idiot girls and guys that acted like douche bags. But today was different, because the only other person in the room was Francis. Her body tensed up and her knees became weak. Gripping onto her backpack straps tightly, she quickly thought of what she should do to politely approach him and talk to him about it like Amelia said she should. But what she had thought up didn't seem to matter because she proceeded to take actions without even planning anything out for her to say. Marching up to his small wooden desk in the back of the room she heavily slammed her hands down on the desk. The sound was loud and hollow as it echoed through the room.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" She hissed at him. Francis, in shock from the loud noise, lifted his head to look at her, his deep blue eyes met her enchanting green ones and that is when the anger nearly melted away and she become nearly emotionless. She was lost in him so quickly it was rather frighting.

"I never told you my last name _mon ange_..." Francis informed her, suspicious about this girl. "How do you know my last name?" He wasn't sure whether he should be impressed with her or scared. Alice froze. _Maybe just jumping into this without plan wasn't such a good idea_. She just stood there unable to rip the words from her mouth. "How about we make this easier." Francis placed his hand on her soft cheek and brushed against it. She shivered at his touch. "What is your name _mon cher?"_

"Alice..." She abruptly spoke out. "Alice Kirkland." She hoped Francis would know who she was, she prayed he would keep his promise and remember. Francis raised an eye brow and leaned forward to get a better look at her, the name did ring a bell but he didn't exactly remember who this girl was.

"Have we met before?" He questioned her once again. Alice snapped, grabbing the larger blonde by the collar of his soft pale white shirt and picking him up out of his seat. Francis gasped at the unexpected actions coming from this rather tiny British woman.

"Are you saying you don't remember?!" She interrogated in reply with tears in her eyes and her body began to slightly shake.

"I'm sorry, I do but...I don't...If you get what I am saying." Francis tried to defend himself in this unexpectedly heated conversation. Alice began to sob and her grip became stronger causing his shirt to ruffle and wrinkle.

"You broke your bloody promise..." Alice left him speechless. She let go of him with one arm to wipe away her tears. She pulled him close to her and let her lips meet his in hopes it would bring back the same memories for him as it did for her. The happy memories that she had longed for ever since the day she had left. Francis now got a grasp of the full picture, he knew who she was, and he felt like a jerk for not knowing from the beginning. She broke the kiss by pushing Francis away from her. She gazed at him impatiently waiting for a reply, but he stood there frozen. Alice didn't want to stand there and wait for him to remember or not remember, she stormed out towards the tall dark door of the classroom. "Frog!" She insulted as she slammed the door behind her. Francis stood in silence and shock, no knowing what to do now.

* * *

Hope this was good! Please **REVIEW**! I would love it if you did! :) Next chapter will probably be the last, which means I will write the smut in that one! It won't be too long of a wait!


End file.
